shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiga Jones
'''Raiga Jones (なると見 Raiga ・ ジョーンズ) '''is the first mate of the Black Wing Pirates and is also one of the four pinacal members of the crew. As a child Raiga always dreamt of becoming a pirate and one day the pirate king. However after a series of weird choices he somehow ended up joining the marines which is where he met Soul for the first time. Because of his impecable sword skill Raiga quickly climed up the ranks in the navy where he eventually got assigned as Soul's lieutenant this was mainly because they worked extremely well together and by this time the two had more or less become best of friends. Much like Soul, Raiga had become increasingly displeased with the running of the marines. Though he always wanted to become a pirate he still believed in justice; but there was no justice to be seen in the actions of the marines. "I don't believe in justice where the weak suffer because they are weak and we profit from their suffering." this ideal is part of the reason he tookpart in Soul's rebellion that and the fact that the two friends would travel through the depths of hell for each other. The rebellion earned Raiga a bounty of 65,000,000 which eventually rose to 89,000,000 after sinking dozens of marine ships, detroying marine bases and taking out quite a few marines in the process. His activites as part of the revolutionary army arealso partly to blame for the increase in his bounty. Raiga is now a member of the Black Wing Pirates with Soul. Though Soul is the one who is captain Raiga doesn't mind, in fact he prefers it and intends to make him pirate king.Like his best friend Raiga will help those who are too weak to help themselves, although he is a pirate. Appearance Raiga is a tall man with a lean and kind of muscular body. He has spiky white laid back hair and blue eyes. Prior to the timeskip Raiga wears a black vest with a pair of black pants tucked a pair of dark brown boots and a pair of light brown fingerless gloves. After the timeskip Raiga's attire doesn't change much except he now wears a blue coat with white tribal patterns drawn on it. he is also still more or less the same height he was before. Personality Raiga has a rather intense personality and he doesn't smile much either. However he is actually very nice, a lot nicer than his captain anyway. In a fight Raiga can be very serious, however he has shown he can be merciful as well as considerate. He will never fight anyone he believes isn't fit to does that's the injured, children and old people, he also usually considesr the situation before engaging in open violence. His hobby is taking care of his sword "Mugen" which he will clean very regularly. However Raiga's greatest hobby is drinking; he is one guy who loves his boozes. As such he has quite a high tolerance for it and it takes quite a lot for him to actually get drunk. Category:Pirate Category:Black Wing Pirates